Electric handheld power tools of the type mentioned at the outset are, in principle, known from the prior art. For example, operating data of the handheld power tool or errors occurring during operation in the form of error codes may be documented or stored in the data memory. These data may be read out and evaluated already during development as well as in the case of servicing or during maintenance of the handheld power tool.